


Say my Name

by Thursdays_Angel



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Morgan Stark is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursdays_Angel/pseuds/Thursdays_Angel
Summary: On a lazy afternoon Tony tries to get Morgan to say her first word. It doesn't go quite as planned, especially with a Trickster and God of Thunder playing peanut gallery.





	Say my Name

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between the Second and Third years. This little plot bunny of Morgan's first word grabbed onto me and wouldn't let go. Just a quick one-shot until I'm able to update The First Five Years. I apologize that I won't be able to update that fic this week. Life has forced other responsibilities and I had the choice to either try and rush Year Four or postpone the update so that I have a quality chapter. I decided to wait until I had quality work. There's nothing I hate more than rushing a story and having it turn into crap. 
> 
> As always, no beta so any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**_ Say my Name _ **

 

            Morgan wasn’t even paying attention to him. Tony shook the stuffed animal a little to get her attention. Her eyes tracked it for a moment before she returned to chewing on her fingers. Tony gently pulled her fingers from her mouth.

            “Come on baby, you’re killing me here,” Tony said. “You can say it. Come on, ‘dada’.”

            “Pleading with her won’t work,” Loki said from his place on the couch. He tossed the ball in his hand into the air again then caught it. “Though it is entertaining.”

            Tony blew a raspberry and sat up, throwing the stuffed animal at the trickster lounging on his couch. “Pepper and I have a bet going over what she’s going to say first.” He sighed, “It would help if she wasn’t chewing on her fingers all the time.”

            Loki chuckled, “Thor and I have the same wager going.”

            “Over whether Morgan’ll say ‘mama’ or ‘dada’ first?”

            “Nah, over which of our names she’ll say first. Personally I think she’ll say my name before Thor’s.”

            “Yeah, because your names will be so easy for a baby to say.” Tony stood then picked Morgan up. She took her hand from her mouth and smacked Tony in the face. Tony grimaced, “Mmm, spit, yum.”

            Loki laughed. “She does that a lot.”

            Pepper and Thor came in carrying drinks. Pepper put hers on the living room table then tapped Loki’s legs. Taking the hint Loki sat up so she could sit down. He took one of the drinks.

            Tony wiped the spit drop his face. “I’m sure _you’re_ the one who taught her that.”

            Loki affected a look of innocence. “I’ve taught her nothing of the sort.”

            Thor snorted. “He’s right about that. I don’t suggest growing your beard out. He’s taught her to pull mine.”

            “I would say I’ll know who to blame for her getting into trouble,” Pepper said, “but with you three as ‘roll models’... I’ll just blame you all.”

            Simultaneous cries of, “Hey!” met her words. Pepper only laughed.

            Morgan echoed her mother’s laughter. Tony rolled his eyes. “Great,” he looked at Loki. “I blame you for this.”

            “Why is it my fault?” Loki asked.

            “Hello, _trickster_.”

            Loki huffed, crossing his arms and leaning back against the couch. “Always a scapegoat.”

            “Oh please, don’t act like you’re not going to enable her,” Thor said.

            Loki shrugged, “all right, fine. Just don’t try to pin anything boring on me.”

            “God forbid,” Pepper said with a laugh.

            “You are such a diva,” Tony laughed.

            Three sets of eyes turned to Tony with the same expressions of exasperation. “Really Tony?” Pepper asked. She pointed to him, “Pot,” then to Loki, “Kettle.”

            “I’m not that bad,” Loki said.

            “Oh really?” Thor asked. He walked around the couch, threw out his arms and dramatically cried, “You’re savior is here!”

            Loki tried to suppress a smile as threw the stuffed animal at his brother.

            “Don’t forget that Norns awful play _and_ the solid gold statue.”

            “The people liked my play.”

            “Sure they did. It was a wonderful comedy.”

            “You want a comedy? How about your wedding? Or the contest with Utgard-Loki? Or Hrungnir’s giant?”

            “Not married,” Thor replied, “and we don’t talk about _any_ of them.”

            Tony couldn’t help himself, he had to ask. “What are those last two? And the wedding thing. You _have_ to tell us the full story.”

            “They’re nothing,” Thor tried deflect.

            Loki raised an eyebrow. “Cliffs notes versions,” he counted off on each finger, “Thor in drag, a ridiculous contest of strength and wetting himself at the sight of a clay figure.”

            Tony seriously wanted to hear the stories. From the look of horror on Thor’s face he knew they had to be good. “Your uncles are funny,” he said to Morgan. Morgan took her hand from her mouth and babbled nonsense. Tony took that as her agreeing with him.

            “Stop telling that damn wedding story.” Thor rubbed a hand down his face. “As for the other two, I seem to recall you losing an eating contest and—”

            Loki cut him off, “that last one was all on you.” He looked at Tony and Pepper. “I was hungry and only about, equivalently, ten at the time.”

            “And Thor apparently wetting himself?” Pepper asked.

            “That’s was last week,” Loki said sarcastically.

            Thor smacked his brother in the head. “Don’t tell them that. Tony’s gullible enough to believe it.”

            “Hey,” Tony cried, “don’t drag me into this.”

            Pepper rolled her eyes in exasperation at them. She held her arms out for Morgan. Tony reluctantly handed her over. “How did we get on this topic?” she asked.

            Tony shrugged, “no idea.” He moved the drinks enough so he could sit on the table. He jiggled Morgan’s leg. “Can you say ‘dada’?”

            “You do realize she is only six months old,” Pepper reminded him.

            “I know but she’s our kid.” He gestured to himself, “ _I’m_ a genius and you’re...” He paused seeing her raised eyebrow, “really, really smart. Smarter than me probably.”

            “Good save,” Loki quipped.

            Tony continued, “Which means Morgan will be a genius too. She already talks all the time.”

            “Can’t imagine where she got that from,” Thor remarked drily.

            “What’s with picking on me all of a sudden?”         

            “Didn’t you hear? It’s ‘Pick on Tony Day’.” Loki joked.

            “I hate you all so much right now,” Tony said.

            Loki and Thor gave Tony identical kissy-faces. “We love you too.”

            “Don’t do that again, that’s freaky.” He turned back to Morgan. “‘Dada’,” Tony tried again.

            Morgan’s little fist rose in Tony’s direction. That gave him an idea. “Where’s mama?” Morgan tipped her head up to look at Pepper. “Where’s Thor?” She pointed to where Thor had taken a seat in the chair across from them. “How about Loki? Where’s Loki?” She correctly pointed to the trickster too. “You’re such a smart girl,” he praised.

            Pepper kissed the top of her head. “Where’s daddy?”

            Morgan pointed to her father. She removed her hand from her mouth once more and opened her mouth. Tony leaned forward in anticipation, hoping for her first word. Instead Morgan burped and Tony’s head dropped. “You’re killing me baby.”

            Thor said, “It’s like waiting for a watch pot to boil Tony. The more you wait for it, the longer it’s going to take.”

            “You’re not helping Point Break.”

            Thor shrugged. “Watching you trying to get her to speak is entertaining.”

            “That’s what I told him,” Loki said.

            “He acts like he’s trying to get a dog to speak.”

            “Did you just compare my daughter to a dog?” Pepper asked.

            Thor looked sheepish, “No,” he tried.

            Pepper didn’t look impressed. “Uh huh.”

            “Keep digging brother, you’re doing splendidly,” Loki quipped.

            “You’re enjoying this way too much,” Thor said drily.

            “Of course.”

            “Watching you two,” Tony said to the brothers, “makes me want Morgan to have a sibling and also makes me think she’d be better off as an only child.”

            “Siblings are fun,” Thor said. “Hours of enjoyment can be had at annoying them.”

            Loki nodded in agreement, “Especially for the younger sibling.”

            “I don’t need any more children right now,” Pepper said drily. “I’m already raising four as it is.”

            “Hey, we resemble that remark!” Tony said in mock offense.

            “Speak for yourself,” Loki took a sip of his drink. He bopped Morgan on her nose. “Even if you stay an only child I’ll make sure you learn all the fun tricks.”

            “It’s a good thing we’re rich,” Pepper sighed, “because I feel like I’m going to need a lot of bail money in the future.”

            “Only if we get caught,” Loki sing-songed.

            Tony sighed. “Morgan,” he waited for her attention to turn back to him. “Where’s Thor?” Once more, Morgan pointed out the Thunderer. “Where’s mommy?” Pointed to Pepper. “Loki?”

            Morgan twisted her body and shifted her weight forward towards Loki. “Ki!” she exclaimed.

            All eyes turned to the toddler shock. “Did she just…?” Thor asked, leaving his chair to stare down at her.

            Tony’s jaw hit the floor. “That was a fluke. It had to be.”

            “Morgan,” Loki asked, “can you say ‘Loki’?”

            “Ki!” She said again. “Ki, Ki, Ki.”

            A wide smile spread across Loki’s face. He threw his arms up with a cry of, “yes!” then pointed at Thor. “I win!”

            “That doesn’t count,” Thor cried. “She’s saying ‘key’.”

            “Close enough,” Pepper said.

            Loki took Morgan from Pepper, raising her above his head. “You are _such_ a smart little girl, aren’t you?” He scrunched up his nose at her with a smile. “How about ‘mama’?”

            “‘Dada’,” Tony said.

            “‘Thor’,” Thor tried.

            Loki put Morgan in his lap. Unfortunately for Tony, it looked like Morgan was done talking. She’d put her fingers back in her mouth, sucking on them and watching the adults with wide eyes. She leaned back against Loki, yawned and closed her eyes.

            Tony shook his head and shared a look with Pepper. “Her first word,” he sighed, “lost to Merlin.”

            “Don’t feel bad Tony,” Loki said. “You still have a chance with ‘dada’.”

            Pepper gave Tony a raised eyebrow, “Don’t hold your breath.”

            “Ah,” Loki’s smile turned mischievous, bouncing Morgan lightly to get her attention. “Morgan, sweetie, say ‘bullshit’.”

            Simultaneously he and Pepper cried, _“No!”_ Thor simply laughed.


End file.
